


High card

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Prowl week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Card Counting, Gambling, M/M, Poker, Prowl Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Prowl wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this game, but somehow he's having fun.
Relationships: Prowl/Smokescreen
Series: Prowl week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709518
Kudos: 34
Collections: Prowl Week





	High card

Prowl wasn't sure why he'd agreed to the game. It had probably been the way Smokescreen's wings had fluttered when he'd invited Prowl. There simply weren't many Praxians in the Autobot army. Not when Praxus had assumed a firmly neutral stance on the war.

Now Prowl was looking across a hand of cards at Smokescreen as he tried to remember the rules of the game. 

Smokescreen raised the stakes with a smirk playing across his face plates and his field completely unreadable. 

Prowl’s wings flicked with a hint of his agitation. “Fold.” He tossed his cards face down on the table. He was the last one left in the game and Smokescreen collected the pot, carelessly letting his cards fall aside revealing his hand: nothing but an ace high card. 

Groans went up from the bots gathered around the table and Ironhide openly swore. 

“Who’s up for another game?” Smokescreen said, grinning. Most of the other mechs left, but both Ironhide and Windcharger both ante-up and Prowl followed suit. He’d finally managed to find the list of hands in his archive and make sense of the rules. He fed the information to his tactical computer and felt his processor tick seductively into a higher gear. 

The game continued with Smokescreen continuing to bluff magnificently. Prowl ignored him entirely, only looking up from his cards when cards are revealed or drawn, his processor tracking it all. Windcharger bowed out, and Ironhide stopped betting, but watched on. 

Once the others stopped playing Prowl started steadily gaining ground on Smokescreen. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Smokescreen said, dropping his last hand face down. 

Prowl nodded to him. “Good game.”

Smokescreen moved closer to Prowl. “Primus, you’re running hot.” 

Prowl nodded, “Yes my tactical computer is running in high performance mode.”

“You have a tactical computer? Frag. No wonder you thrashed me.” He grinned. “We have to play again sometime.” Smokescreen rested a hand on Prowl’s arm. It felt refreshingly cool against his plating. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes.”


End file.
